


I still love you

by UriUjiWorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AtsuHina, Irdk, KageHina - Freeform, Kind of Canon idk, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriUjiWorm/pseuds/UriUjiWorm
Summary: Atsumu waited for years to finally be able to express his love for Shouyou, only to see him cry because of a certain someone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I still love you

**Author's Note:**

> So take in mind that I'm not a good writer or anything. I love Kagehina and Atsuhina, people might be fighting who Hinata should be shipped with but I'm the type that ships Hinata with everyone 'cause he looks cute with everyone.  
> Also sorry for the grammatical errors and there might be a lot of misspellings. Sorry in advance.
> 
> Please Enjoy reading!

Atsume felt his breath stop when he saw the new player that their coach is introducing to them. 

The time stopped. 

The memories of seeing him for the first time from five years ago and falling in love with the person in front of him right now all came back to him. _'He still look gorgeous_ ', is all he can think of. 

He stared at him the whole time and noticed the changes in his physique. 

_'He certainly looked bigger but his height is still the same, probably.'_

_' Did he cut his hair? His eyes still look innocent though. He looks more reliable now but he still looks fluffy and soft.'_

' _He's still cute as hell.'_

"-MU, TSUMU! TSUMU!" his train of thought were interrupted by Bokuto's 'annoying' voice, according to him Bokuto's annoying, and the older guy kept tapping him too so Atsumu got annoyed.

Atsume looked at him with irritation, "What do you want?" 

Bokuto had a poker face for a second but grinned when he remembered why he called Atsumu. 

"Hinata! Say hi to Atsumu here," Bokuto dragged Atsumu to the orange haired boy who is currently busy talking to Sakusa who looks like he want to flip Hinata over.

"Oh! Atsumu Senpai!" Hinata smiled at the older guy who almost died from his cuteness, Atsumu calmed himself down and stood straight. 

"Yeah, Hi Shouyou-kun, you look different from the last time I saw you,you look bigger." The said guy blushed and scratched his nape. 

"Did I? I really trained hard in Brazil hehehe" Atsumu can feel his whole body reacting from the way Hinata reacted, he feels something a fluttery feeling deep down him.

"What are you two doing?" Bokuto asked innocently while tilting his head and looking from Hinata and Atsumu.

"Disgusting, you're blushing" Sakusa looked at Atsumu with disgust. 

"Shut up!" Atsumu said in embarrassment. 

He looked at Hinata who is currently looking at the three of them with amazement in his eyes. Hinata is just happy that he can be in the same team as these three amazing people he played against with from his high school days.

They all looked stronger to Hinata's eyes, but Hinata is pretty sure that he at least improved from when he was in high school. And that he can clearly play beside them now.

He's just so excited to play with them and let them see how much he improved these last few years. Also, he wants to see the improvement of them too since he know that these three probably practiced and trained hard. And it shows to how their bodies changed.

After Hinata joined their team Atsumu did his absolute best to get closer with younger guy. And he can be sure that Hinata is still the same cute guy he was from high school but more mature and also stronger. 

During practice they spent most of their times together. Atsumu practiced his tosses with Hinata and the smaller would always call him when he want to hit a toss even though there are other people in their team.

Atsumu doesn't know why but he felt the need to be a lot closer to Hinata. Maybe he felt threatened that someone certainly spent more time with Hinata as partners.

He felt like he needed to be able to overcome those times. There was a point where he wanted Hinata to forget those three years he spent with Tobio. He wanted to be the person in Hinata 's mind and heart but it also seems like he can't. As he spend more time with Hinata the more he realizes how he was influenced by the time he spend with Tobio and he just want Hinata to forget that.

The only thing he can do now is spend more time with Hinata. Right now, he's the person beside Hinata and that makes him feel at ease. 

They did not only practiced together but almost every time of their day was spent together. 

At morning, Hinata would run and Atsumu would accompany him. They would eat together after that, they will laze around or hangout together and then later on pratice again. They go home together and say their goodbyes to each other. The same thing repeats itself for the next month.

"Tsumu Tsumu, you really look happier these past few days," Bokuto suddenly said while they were in their locker room. Atsumu lazily looked at him and then went back to arrange his things. 

"Maybe because he's with the person he likes" Sakusa told no one in particular as he was checking his locker. 

"Ohhh Atsumu-san you have someone you like?" Hinata looked up with his bright and innocent eyes. 

Atsumu suddenly felt like he needed to say something but he can't. He looked at Sakusa who is looking at him again with disgust. He glared at him, warning him to not say anything. 

Sakusa smirked through his mask and then faced Hinata. 

"He certainly do" Sakusa then stood there waiting for Hinata's reaction. Instead of Hinata, Bokuto is the one who looked very interested and shocked. 

"Tsumu Tsumu, tell me the name of the person you like" Atsumu sighed as Bokuto started talking nonsense again. 

He did not say anything. 

"Hinata, isn't that amazing?" Bokuto excitedly looked at Hinata and waited for his answer. 

"It is! Bokuto-san, do you also have someone you like?" Hinata looked at him with that innocent eyes of him. Atsumu watched the whole thing unfold in front of him. 

Bokuto shyly scratched his nape and then blushed. " Uh... yeah, Akaashi's too busy with his work but he does try to call as often as he can" 

Hinata looked at Bokuto with wide eyes. He don't know if he heard that right. 

"He just asked you if you have someone you like, don't share stuff that doesn't concern us" Atsumu said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the lockers. Meanwhile Bokuto looked flustered as he flail his arms around.

"Well,,,,I just wanted to tell someone about my lover, is that so wrong?!" Bokuto pouted after he said that and silence filled the room. Sakusa decided to break it with a single word, "Eeew." He shook his head and then left the room.

Hinata then grinned at Bokuto, "Bokuto-san! I want to hear more! It's really interesting to know that you and Akaashi-san are dating, I want to know more!" The older boy smiled shyly and scratched his nape, "Well, If you really want to then let's go,"

Atsumu watched as the two exited the room with Bokuto talking about Akaashi and Hinata smiling like a huge puppy. He never thought that he will thank Bokuto for something but whenever Bokuto is around, Hinata talks more and he smiles more often too. He brings out the cute side of Hinata.

He think he could die because of Hinata. 

"Atsumu-san is really nice isn't he?" Hinata blurted out after Atsumu went to get him a drink.

They were in the middle of practice and he decided to rest for a while. Sakusa and Bokuto are also with him, drinking their own water. 

Sakusa looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Bokuto looked clueless, remembering the times that Atsumu was nice to him and he can't remember a thing. 

"Is he?" Bokuto tilted his head, "He's not nice to me though, is he nice to you Sakusa?"He looked at Sakusa.

"No, he's just annoying" He said without any expression and Bokuto just laughed. 

Hinata looked between the two and just tilted his head, and then Sakusa looked at Hinata. 

"Atsumu's not nice to everyone, he's only nice to you because you're different." That made Hinata more confused as to what Sakusa is trying to tell him. 

Just after he said that Atsumu came back, with water on his hands. He called Hinata and ran to him, the older man grinned and gave him the water he refilled.

"Thank you, Atsumu-san" Hinata tried to smile but he thought of what Sakusa told him, it didn't bother him,kind of, but it did made him think of what Sakusa was trying to say, the meaning of those. The older would always be straightforward when it comes to his opinion but when he said those words, it made him think that the older's words meant something more.

He doesn't want to think about it, right now he just want to do a good job in his debut match. He also want to get closer with his teammates for them to be able to play better. _'After the match. I'll talk to him ',_ Hinata thought to himself as he prepares to practice.

Volleyball for Atsumu became much more fun when he first met Hinata. There was a thrill in getting defeated by someone so unskilled yet so strong. 

He really did think back then that Hinata was a monster and he still thinks that now as he sees the improvement of the shorter. He wanted to play with that monster back in high school and he was amazed and jealous of Kageyama who was able to do just what he wanted. 

Atsumu don't know when, but suddenly, one day he realized that what he felt for Hinata was something entirely different. There were times that he would suddenly see Hinata and him playing side by side and then suddenly he would see himself getting kissed by the younger.

And instead of getting weirded out, he actually liked it. He didn't ran away or anything instead he embraced those feelings. 

He yearned for Hinata who he never saw since their high school years. Hinata was also one of the reasons why he kept playing volleyball. Atsumu thought that the chance would be so little but he want to toss for Hinata, he wanted to toss for that monster. 

And now, he can finally do just that. Everyday he can practice with Hinata and toss for him. Even if he sees Hinata smilling and grinning at him after he tossed to him, Atsumu felt like the younger was looking for something. 

_No, he was looking for someone._

And he actually knows who it is. Hinata was the one who chose to join their team and he was really really thankful but as he continues practicing with Hinata he just felt this urge that he wants to replace Kageyama's place. 

"Atsumu-san!Toss for me!" He looked at Hinata who was holding a ball. The others were too tired to even look at Hinata. 

"Do this kid ever get tired?" Sakusa complained while trying to chase his breath and glaring at Hinata .

"Shouyou is really cheerful, isn't he?! I can keep up with him but I'm just too tired right now," Bokuto then lied down on the ground.

Meanwhile, Atsumu happily went to Hinata and tossed for him. They can hear some of their teammates complaining and telling them to just rest but Hinata would just laugh them off. 

Atsumu on the other hand could kill their teammates if they don't shut their mouths, is what he is feeling. 

As the days went on, their match with the Adlers are nearing. Hinata was half excited and half nervous but he also feels like wanting to move the dates so they can immediately play with the other team. 

He still worked hard and practiced as much as he can, even to the point that he thinks he might collapse. But he feels like the time is running slow and he just want to speed it up. 

"Shouyou, You're really nervous for your debut match aren't you?!" Bokuto smiled and put his arms around the younger, "Don't worry, I'm right here to support you," 

"He doesn't need you though" Bokuto glared at Sakusa who is leaning against the wall while his eyes are closed. 

"I do not need your opinion!" He huffed as he turned to Hinata again. 

"I'm nervous, Bokuto-san but my excitement is over the roof now! I want to play against them quickly," Hinata looked at Bokuto with his wide and shining eyes, the older laughed.

"You're still the same as before,Shouyou"Bokuto continued laughing and stopped when the younger asked him what was wrong, "Nothing, you're just too cute!" 

Hinata blushed and frantically looked around to see if someone heard. He looked at Sakusa who's still has his eyes closed, but he knew the older heard Bokuto. 

"I- I am not cute!" He shouted with determination and looked straight at Bokuto, who just laughed at him. 

"You are though!" Hinata shook his head and made space between him and Bokuto. He moved to Sakusa's side and pointed at Bokuto. 

"Sakusa-san! Tell Bokuto-san that he is wrong!" Sakusa looked at him with tired and uninterested eyes. He clicked his tongue and then spoke. 

"You are cute, Shouyou, you're just proving him right by reacting like that" He looked straight at Hinata who blushed more. "Hey can you stop blushing? You'll get a fever" Sakusa shook his head, 

"Yeah! And you might not get to play with us!" Bokuto suddenly said to tease Hinata more. 

Hinata huffed and looked at the older, "Stop saying stuff that happened five years ago!" 

The older went closer to him and poked his cheeks, "Heh you're really cute". Sakusa nodded in agreement as Hinata continued on denying what the two older men is saying. 

Suddenly Atsumu arrived with a frown on his face. He stood beside Sakusa and also leaned at the wall, he watched Bokuto and Hinata laughing together and frowned more. 

He tried to clear his voice to get reaction from the two but they were still too busy to even notice him. They were talking but Atsumu just felt weird watching them. 

"Stop glaring or you'll kill them both" Sakusa commented on the side, again. 

Instead of answering, Atsumu just continued frowning and watching the other two play with each other. He is fully aware that he might look immature right now, like a kid who is rejected by their playmate but he just wants Hinata's attention. So he just stood there glaring at the two who is too busy to actually notice him.

Sakusa side eyed him and shook his head, he then walked over to Hinata and Bokuto to join them, which he actually regretted because the two are just talking about weird stuff. He don't even understand the language they are talking but weirdly enough he enjoys the company of his two stupid teammates and so he stayed to join them. Atsumu, who is still a bit sulky, were left there at the side.

Later on, Atsumu joined the three who is now busy competing on who can stretch better. 

"Uhhh.....Sakusa, you're actually trying hard?" He frowned looking at Sakusa's determined face.

"Yeah 'cause I want these two idiot to see I'm far better than them" The guy then moved to adjust his posture, Bokuto who heard him immediately frowned.

"I'm the Ace! So I'm way wayy better than you annnddddd YOU don't stand a chance against us!"Hinata nodded at Bokuto's word, but Sakusa didn't even spare them a glance. "At least try to listen to me!"

Atsumu just shook his head again and sat in front of the three. They all decided that he will be the one to judge even though he refused.

So he sat there watching three full grown men stretching the hell out of their body. He don't even know why they have to be serious about this. After a few minutes the three stood up and then went to Atsumu. Sakusa is standing over the three, Bokuto and Hinata were practically shoving their face to Atsumu, waiting for him to announce who won.

"Hmmm..." Atsumu looked at them and then his eyes landed on Hinata, he felt like he can get sucked into the younger's eyes, "Hinata" 

"Eh?" Bokuto tilted his head. Sakusa's face twitched and Hinata is busy celebrating like he just won the best award.

"Isn't this because you like Hinata the most?" Sakusa raised his eyebrow.

"That's right! This is a bias judgement!" Atsumu rolled his eyes and shrugged at Bokuto's words.

"I'm the judge here, I decide things so you two can't complain" 

"I'm sure Atsumu-san chose me because of my skills! Right?!" Atsumu smiled at Hinata right after glaring at the other two.

"Of course! Sakusa and Bokuto are just bitter," The two frowned and Atsumu just glared at them, "We should just get back to practice"

Sakusa and Bokuto watched Atsumu drag Hinata away,

"Stupid Tsumu hmp" They then followed them and started practicing again.

For the following days, the team continued preparing for their match against the Adlers. It was like any other match they had but at the same time it felt different for the four people who were from the monster generation. Bokuto was even more excited bragging to them that his loveliest boyfriend will be there to watch their match.

On the week of the match, the four practiced harder than they ever did to the point that their coach have to scold them of being hard on themselves. Before the actual match, their coach decided that they won't be practicing and they will have a little rest day, he even insisted on treating the whole team especially the four who kept on practicing.

And of course the four decided to go against and hang out instead, no, they were honestly planning to practice but their coach caught them and made go to have some fun so they are now in a mall.

Bokuto looked at the other three, "I don't get the point of going to the mall with a bunch of idiots",

Sakusa immediately glared at him and Atsumu decided to smack him. Meanwhile Hinata did not even heard what Bokuto said because he was busy looking around.

"So,where should we go first?" Hinata excitedly asks the older guys,that made the three look at each other with question marks on their heads.

And so they all decided to watch a movie that Hinata chose. After watching a movie, they ate a meal in a restaurant that Atsumu recommended. 

After eating, they found themselves in the arcade playing games. Until Bokuto suddenly wanted to buy a gift for his boyfriend. 

"We don't care," Sakusa said while his eyes were glued in the game he was playing.

"Well, you do care 'cause you're accompanying me,"Sakusa's brows furrowed and he refused to look at Bokuto, "Okay, you totally heard that, let's go." He grabbed the man by his shirt and dragged him. Atsumu and Hinata followed them,

"OKAY!I'm going, just... let go of me first" Bokuto reluctantly let go of him and watched Sakusa as he sprayed some disinfectant on his hands and shirt then looked at Atsumu and Hinata. "You two can stay here, we'll pick you up,"After saying that he walked off with Bokuto following him.

The two who was left behind looked at each other and then shrugged. They decided to wait for the two in a coffee shop/stall. Atsumu even texted Sakusa their location but the man just replied to him, _'Don't be fucking oblivious stupid Atsumu, we won't be coming back. Enjoy, '_ . His eyes went wide as he reads Sakusa's reply and then proceeded with cursing the said man for putting him in this situation when he can just ask Hinata for a date without anyone's help.

He looked at the younger boy in front of him who is happily sipping the drink Atsumu bought for him. _'Why do you have to be so cute,',_ Atsumu thought to himself as he continue watching Hinata.

"Atsumu-san!" he looked at the younger who has his head tilted, "you were spacing out, anyway, when will Sakusa-san and Bokuto-san will come back?" Atsumu smiled, _'Fuck I'll just say whatever, I'm pretty good at this',_ He thought as he answer Hinata with a lie he just made.

"Well, they texted me saying that something urgent came up so they will go ahead of us," He smiled again and then sip from his coffee.

"Awww, I hope everything's okay." Hinata pouted without even realizing that Atsumu is currently dying because of his cuteness.

After a few minutes of talking, silence filled them and Atsumu thought of asking Hinata what he is currently feeling for the match tomorrow, "So....are you excited to show Tobio how much you've improved?" The smile on his face faded when he noticed how Hinata flinched upon hearing the name _Tobio_ , but within a few seconds his usual grin came back.

"Well, I'm excited! I mean some of my senpais will be coming to watch the match," Hinata nodded while smiling, he remember the time he spent with his friends back in high school. Atsumu can only think about Hinata's reaction to Tobio's name before, _'So something did happen back then,'_ even though he wanted to ask, he didn't want to ruin the mood and so he smiled back at Hinata.

"I'm sure everyone will be shock by how much you have changed," Hinata blushed when he heard those,

"Well, I did trained for two years in a another country so it will be more of a shock if I didn't improve," Atsumu ruffled his hair and the younger looked at the older, taken a back, 

"So you're nervous huh?" Hinata blushed more and the older continues teasing him, he did talked back to the older but Atsumu was just too cheeky and witty that he can't get a great comeback. After talking a bit more they decided to go home, Atsumu walked Hinata home even though his house were from the opposite direction of his.

The next day, it's already the long awaited match. The black jackals as usual is busy doing some weird and messy things, they kept messing and teasing each other to ease up each other and also because these became one of their dynamics in the team.

When they arrived at their locker room, Atsumu noticed Hinata sitting in the corner like contemplating about something that Atsumu obviously doesn't know. He then decided to approach Hinata and asked him what was wrong even though he can already sense that it is something about Tobio.

"Hinata," He softly called but the shorter flinched, he looked up at the older guy with wide eyes. "Anxious?" Hinata stared at him for a good ten second and then grinned.

"I'm just too excited to see everyone." He looked at the ground with a smile, "I just...missed everyone." Atsumu can tell that Hinata is telling him the truth but a t the same time he also sensed that there is something more going with the younger, even though he wanted to ask he just knew that he shouldn't meddle with it, right now. "Uh..I'll just go to the bathroom for a sec," Hinata smiled at him and then went out.

Atsumu nodded and watched Hinata walk out of the room, but the he followed the younger boy and there he found himself putting his arms over Hinata while facing Tobio. And of course things happen and their other teammates joined them but it only lasted for a few minutes and then they went to get ready.

Atsumu can see how Hinata definitely looked different after that encounter with Tobio but the younger guy is still acting like his usual self and messing around with Bokuto. When the Adlers were getting introduced, he felt Sakusa tap him and nod, he don't even know what that tap was supposed to mean but for Sakusa he wanted to comfort his teammate and it seems like Bokuto saw that and did the same exact thing.

After a few minutes the game finally started. It was a fun game for all of them and during the game Atsumu and the others from the monster generation, notice their friends and acquaintances in the audience watching them and feeling proud by how big each one of them improved. But Atsumu was just happy that he can toss to Hinata in an actual game and even in front of Tobio.

He's happy to show everyone how in sync he is with Hinata and how much the younger improved.

It was a hard game but the Black Jackals won and everyone was so ecstatic. Their coach was smiling from ear to ear, the members were hugging each other. Bokuto was even teary eyed, Hinata also had tears in his eyes but he shook it off and went to celebrate with everyone. Everything became fuzzy for HInata after that, he can remember his senpais from high school congratulating him and them having a mini reunion, they did agreed to make time to catch up with everyone 

After that they found themselves in their locker room, they were still celebrating even if they're currently changing clothes. Hinata looked around and then his eyes stopped on Atsumu who he found staring at him while grinning.

"Congrats!" The older guy tapped him on the back, his grin never fading.

"Atsumu-san you also won so Congrats to you too," Hinata smiled at the older guy and tapped him back. After everyone got changed their coach took their attention.

"Everyone worked hard! Congrats on winning and as a thank you for training hard and winning, I will treat everyone to a dinner." The room erupted with cheers, Bokuto, Hinata and Atsumu are screaming their heart out while Sakusa is watching them with a frown on his face.

After everyone calmed down, Hinata excused himself and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He opened the faucet and lightly washed his face and then he stood in front the mirror, feeling proud and smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" He flinched and looked who spoke to see Kageyama standing on his right while looking at him like he was caught doing the weirdest thing ever.

"N-nothing! What are you even doing here?" He went to his defensive mode like he did when they were still in high school.

"Woah, you were boasting how you changed over those two years and now you're acting like you did back in high school?" Kageyama went beside Hinata and also washed his face and then after wiping his face he looked at Hinata who is still standing there watching him. "What?!" Kageyama frowned.

"You're not upset?" Hinata tilted his head with his eyebrows furrowed, Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, bad news for you dumbass, I'm not as immature as I used to be back in high school.And..." Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows this time and looked everywhere except Hinata, "you really improved a lot and you have great teammates. I hope we can play against each other again."

Hinata's eyes are as wide as the moon as he looked at Kageyama who is complimenting him. He shook his head and reminded himself that he also changed from the immature Hinata back then.

"Yeah, I hope so, Thanks." Hinata smiled and then looked up to see Kageyama staring at him, "W-what now?" The other guy smiled sincerely.

"I'm happy for you, Hinata." Kageyama tapped him, "I will be going ahead then," Kageyama left with a smile on his face and HInata watched the other walking away just like he did when they were still in high school. Kageyama only said those words and yet Hinata felt like breaking down.

"Hinata?" Bokuto entered,"What are you doing there? Let's go or everyone will leave us behind." Hinata nodded and grinned at the older guy.

Everyone is having a blast, cheering and drinking. After arriving at the restaurant they ate for a while and then continued by drinking alcohol.

"'kaashi is just so cuteeeeee" Bokuto said, he's already drunk by how much he was drinking even though he have a low tolerance in alcohol. Sakusa shook his head and the brushed off Bokuto,

"No one really care, Bokuto" He rolled his eyes and watched as Bokuto pouted.

"You...you, I'll really tell 'kaashi how bad you're treating me! You're dead to him!" He continued and pointed at Sakusa.

"Oh really? Sad to say but I don't really care. I also have someone to protect me!" Sakusa said back and Atsumu shook his head. _'He's tipsy,'_ He knew that since Sakusa is not the type to talk about his relationship even though everyone knew who he is dating.

Atsumu watched the two bicker for a while, it just consist of Bokuto talking big of Akaashi and Sakusa roasting Bokuto with only a few words. Some of their teammates were also laughing at two since they look really ridiculous.

Atsumu then looked around looking for Hinata but he didn't see the younger man.

"Where's Hinata?" He asked no one in particular but Sakusa looked at him.

"He said he's going to the bathroom but he's already gone for a while. Follow him." Atsumu frowned then nodded. He did what Sakusa told him to do and he looked for Hinata in the bathroom but he didn't see any orange hair around and then he looked around the restaurant.

He found himself at the back of the restaurant, the part where there's only a little light and there is not a single person around except for an orange guy crouching while leaning on the wall with his head down. Atsumu can hear the quiet sniffles from the younger and he sighed sadly, he slowly and silently walked over. He sat beside the other and he saw how Hinata flinched but refused to lift up his head.

The older can see how red Hinata's neck, probably from the alcohol and from hard he have been crying. 

For a few minutes the two just sat there. The only sound you can hear is Hinata's sniffles and how he's trying to keep his crying low key but he's failing to do that. Atsumu on the other hand is just looking ahead with his fist clenched because without even Hinata telling him why he's crying the older can sense why the younger is currently in this situation.

And then suddenly Hinata lifted his head up and wiped his face, his face is still red and there's still traces of tears in his face. He look far ahead and then finally after thinking hard, he looked at Atsumu and the older also did the same so now they're currently looking at each other.

"Atsumu-san..." Hinata softly called the older and then suddenly looked at the ground while trying his best to not cry again, "I-I'm sorry..."

The older was taken a back but he immediately understood what Hinata is talking about.

"How did you know?" He asked and then looked at the moon that suddenly looked so bright.

"I....Sakusa-san suddenly blurted something weird and it made me curious so I asked around. At first everyone avoided answering my question telling me that I should ask you directly and then I asked Bokuto-san and he gladly told me.And he said he found out because you were too obvious." Hinata wiped his eyes and sniffed, "He said you like me and that you're planning to confess to me after our match today," 

Atsumu smiled but deep down he's currently cursing Bokuto and killing him for multiple times, and he's pretty sure that Sakusa was the one who told Bokuto so he's cursing him out too. He took a deep breath and looked at the younger guy again.

"That's is then but why are you crying though?" He asked cautiously, looking if Hinata is going to cry again and the younger seems like he would but he tried to stop himself while avoiding looking at the older guy.

"B-because..."Tears fell down from his cheeks but he calmly wiped them down. "..I can't... I can't return those feelings for you." Hinata cried again, he tried to wiped them down but it just keeps coming down.

The older decided to hold Hinata's crying face and wiped them down. The orange haired guy looked at him with teary eyes. Atsumu chuckled because even right now Hinata looks so cute to him, he wanted to bury Hinata's word but he can't and at the same time he didn't like Hinata crying.

"You're crying because of that?" Hinata pouted and then turned his head away from Atsumu. The older's smile fell the moment his hand left Hinata's face.

"I know how much it hurts to love someone while knowing that they can't never love you back." Hinata fumbled with his fingers, "I don't want to do that you Atsumu-san"Hinata looked at Atsumu with his sincere eyes and the older just smiled.

"It's Tobio-kun right?"He grinned and watched as Hinata's mouth gaped like he said something so shocking.

"H-huh?"

"You can't return my feelings because you still love love Tobio-kun." Atsumu grinned and then looked at the younger, "Tobio-kun's your ex right?"

Hinata looked at Atsumu with wide eyes. He can't believe that the older knew how he is totally in love with Kageyama but at the same time he's shocked that the older thought that he and Kageyama dated.

"W-we never dated,"He said sadly and it's Atsumu's turn to be shocked because during high school he was hundred percent sure that Hinata and Tobio are dating. "I was the only one in love and Kageyama knew that, it seemed like everyone knew but..." Hinata choked but he continued talking, "K-kageyama never loved me back. I'm nothing more than a teammate than him, he never saw me beyond that." 

Atsumu looked at the younger. "Shouyou..."

"I tried expressing it to him every time, because I didn't want to lie to myself and to Kageyama. But he would always reject me or make me feel like I'm only a teammate that helps him to win, nothing more. But.. I still loved him and I continued to do so, the harder I obsessed over volleyball the more I fell for Kageyama." Hinat smiled at Atsumu, "You know Atsumu-san, I wanted to beat Kageyama, that's why I trained in Brazil and I thought that if I finally did that I will finally be able to move on from him and return your feelings" Suddenly tears rolled down Hinata's eyes again.

"But...I thought wrong because as long as I play volleyball I will never forget Kageyama. I see him every time, I remember him every time. I still think back to the days how I helped him grow and he did the same to me. He played a big part in my life and I still hope that I did the same to his life"

Atsumu watched as Hinata continued crying, _'Stop, stop crying for him when I'm already here by your side. I want to see your smile..'_ Atsumu thinks to himself. He wanted to hug the younger but it felt like he shouldn't or that he can't.

"I love him, Atsumu-san and this stupid heart of mine won't stop doing so."

Atsumu's reached for Hinata's hands and he wanted to hold it, he really wanted to but when he's just about to Hinata decided to wipe his face and so Atsumu quickly brought his arms down and sadly smiled.

"I feel the same way to you Shouyou," He looked at his hands and then at Hinata's eyes. "I will continue loving you and I won't stop . You...you can continue loving Tobio, and then I continue being by your side."

"Atsumu-san, I...I" Atsumu quickly covered Hinata's mouth.

"Don't talk anymore. I don't want you apologizing to me. I'll just feel worse." Atsumu smiled and continued staring at Hinata while smiling."Shouyou, I love you and you don't have to feel the same. I'm just happy being able to toss to you, spend time with you, make you smile, hear you laugh basically I'm happy just to be by your side."Atsumu chuckled. "Though it hurts me knowing that you love someone, I can gradually get used to that."

He finally let go of Hinata's mouth and immediately wiped it while teasing Hinata that he drools too much.

"Thank you, Atsumu-san for saying that."Hinata shyly said.

"What do you mean thank you? You owe me a lot so pay that by practicing with me." 

"I'll gladly do that."They both laughed at each other. 

After a while they both stood up and decided to return to do restaurant. Right before entering Atsumu stopped Hinata, he made him face him. He smiled at the shorter.

"I won't stop loving you so I'll wait." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed and he avoided Atsumu's eyes. "I'll wait until you're ready to let go of your feelings for Kageyama."

He didn't wait for the younger's answer and went on ahead.

Hinata sighed and frowned, "I'm sorry." He whispered to no one in particular, he sighed again and then followed Atsumu inside the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> So what can you say? 'Cause I would love to get feedback from you.
> 
> I definitely sucked at writing this but I hope you all had a good time, if anyone will ever read this. Love everyone!
> 
> soooooo THANK YOU FOR READINGG!!!❤❤  
> KEEP SAFE!!!!


End file.
